


Going Once, Going Twice

by CruelTsunami



Category: Smut Dealer's World
Genre: Abuse, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, F/M, Femsub, Forced Orgasm, Helpless, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, gruesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelTsunami/pseuds/CruelTsunami
Summary: A young woman is walking home from school, unaware that she is being followed. Before she knows it, she's dragged into the world of human trafficking and is sold to a man without a care in the world for her well being.
Kudos: 18





	Going Once, Going Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Rape, torture, kidnapping, slave trading, and human trafficking.

You wander home from school every day. You like to tease and show off your skimpy outfits to all the boys at school. Unfortunately for you, someone doesn't like it. One day a menacing figure starts following you home. You don't know who he is. You start to walk faster, scared, and notice him pick up the pace to match you. You take one last look and try to run but bump into a second, equally large man. He grabs you by the arm and spins you around. He places his hand over your mouth, you try desperately to scream but can't make a sound. The second man forces your mouth open and stuffs a rag inside before taping your mouth shut, then he pulls a bag over your head and drags you off into the forest. You collapse and he picks you up and carries you for what seems like forever while you kick, writhe, and try to break free. You hear a car door open and you're thrown inside of a vehicle. You hear the clicking of handcuffs and before you can react to your predicament, you are restrained. You try to see through the sack over your head but darkness is all that meets your eye. You sob into your gag, knowing your whimpers and pleas are going unnoticed.

The van drives on for what seems like an eternity before stopping. You're pulled up by your arm and walked out of the van. You feel the cold air against your skin. You hear birds chirping and many cars pulling up. You're in the middle of nowhere. You hear a separate car door slam shut nearby and hear other cries. You smell hay and freshly cut grass in the air as you're marched forward. You walk into a large enclosed space, hearing the echo of voices all around you. You're pushed down to your knees and feel your kidnapper playing with your handcuffs. You try to pull away but realize you've been shackled to an object. The bag is pulled off of your head and you're briefly blinded. You look around to see you're on a platform in a barn. A young man approaches and tears your clothes off leaving you wearing just your panties and bra. You look around and see men and women of all ages in what seems to be an audience. Glancing to your left and right you see other girls on display in the same manner as you. The place is bustling with activity. The girl beside you is crying and begging to be let go. A loud crack echoes through the barn as she's whipped and she falls silent gasping to catch her breath the pain. You decide to keep looking forward and stay quiet. There are two girls to your left and at least 3 to your right. A tall man walks around the first girl and exclaims "wonderful young lady, smooth skin, few blemishes. Not a virgin sadly..." he trails off as the crowd cries out and laughs. The man continues "bidding will start at $12000!" hands are raised, the bid goes up to 25000 dollars "Sold!" cries out the man. She's unshackled from the post and marched down the steps. While being walked away she stumbles and tries to run. You don't quite see what happens but you hear a snap and she falls to the ground convulsing. "Runners today I guess" Calls out the man. The crowd laughs as he moves onto the next girl. He calls out "This slut is- hideous... Drivers license says she's 23. She's just so ugly...:" the girl starts to cry. "We'll start bidding at... say $3000," the man says. The bid closes at 8000$. He walks over to you and you try your best not to cry, thinking about being sold. He says "would you look at this pretty slut. Fair skin, doe eyes. A perfect little rape toy... Bidding will start at $15000" you look around frantically as numbers are called out. You hear shouting. $20000. $30000. $40000! Going once... Going twice. Sold for $40000. You start to shake uncontrollably. The man who purchased you is towering over you. You squirm and struggle, spitting at him. He produces a small syringe and sticks it in your neck. You feel all of your strength being sapped from your limbs until eventually, your vision fades.

You wake up in a well lit but cold and bland room. Your hands are tied spread apart and you're completely naked. You look around and see a table covered in toys and sharp objects. The man who bought you enters the bleak room. "Finally you're awake" you try to speak, to ask where you are, ask to be let go! But your mouth is gagged. He produces a small torch lighter. "First things first!" he says with a gleeful yet sadistic tone. "We need to establish who owns you". He picks up a metal rod with a symbol on the end. He heats the metal while you squirm and pull on your restraints with anxiety and fear. The metal is glowing hot, slowly he presses it against your skin right beneath your collar bone. You scream into your gag shaking violently as the mind-shattering pain shoots through your body. "Good girl" he mutters as he walks out of the room, leaving you in the cold and dark to cry. You don't know how much time has passed. All you know is the pain you're feeling. You look down and see the mark on your skin, seared deep into your flesh. You shiver. It's so cold in this dark and damp room. You wonder how long you'll be stuck in here. You drift off and wake to the sound of a door slamming. You look around, the fog of sleep fading as your predicament slowly comes back to you. The man who purchased you storms in and grabs a handful of your hair. You whine and wince, pulling on the rope securing your wrists in place. He cuts you free and grips your neck with both hands squeezing tightly, lifting you off your feet pushing you against the wall. You try to kick but your vision goes blurry as he begins to squeeze harder. You go limp staring into his menacing, bloodthirsty eyes. He grabs your hair and drags you across the room to a large table with protruding metal brackets. He pushes you onto it rolling you onto your back. You look around frantically as he cuffs your wrists to a bracket and your ankles to another. You ask what he's going to do to you. He looks into your terrified eyes and laughs. He says "I'm going to see how long it takes for you to break." You ask what he means but he turns away and marches off. You struggle against the cuffs but to no avail. How much time has passed? Seconds? Minutes? Hours?

Finally, the deafening silence is answered by the heavy footsteps of your captor coming down the hallway into your room. You stop struggling and stare up at the imposing figure looming over you and notice him brandish a large baton. He lifts it, poised to swing and you recoil and plead for mercy saying you'll do anything. He laughs and says "I haven't even hit you yet you pathetic slut!" You look up and he swings hitting you hard in the ribs with the baton. Red flashes across your vision as you struggle to catch your breath and keep yourself from blacking out. He grabs your hair and pulls you up to look at him and he laughs as tears form in your eyes. "Can't handle much pain, can you?" He says. "How long will it take for your frail mind to break?" you shake your head trying to pull away. He lets your head go. He takes out a roll of duct tape and grabs a vibrator off the workbench to his side. He wraps the tape around your eyes. You can't see anything. You hear a buzzing and lurch forward as he starts toying your sensitive clit. You murmur for him to stop but you get lost in the sensation as a hand covers your mouth and nose. You shake your head struggling to breathe. You tilt your head back and lose your mind cumming all over your new master. You can't see what happens next but you can feel your captor's hands grip your cheeks. You're nauseous after what just happened to you. You stutter but are interrupted with a slap across the face, you go silent from the shock. Your master removes your restraints and stomps away leaving you in the dark of your tape blindfold. You try to tear off the layers of tape but the pain is too intense, adding to your nausea you crumple to your knees. You crawl across the floor until you feel the wall of your room. You lay there as the cold air pierces your naked body. You let out a sigh and feel a dizzying sensation as your hearing fades, then the feeling of the cold on your body until finally, you lose consciousness.

You wake up in a small but well-furnished room, no longer blindfolded. You feel a collar around your neck and you tug on it, finding it to be chained to a nook on the wall. You walk to the end of your chain finding it to be quite long. You can almost reach the door! If you can just reach a little further... You reach out with your arm all the way outstretched. Suddenly the door bursts open and your master comes in. You recoil and fall to the ground. He steps towards you menacingly. You curl up in a ball and cry afraid of what he's going to do to you but he just sits down on the bed in the room and stares down at your pathetic body. You slowly look up aware of the man looking down on your fragile frame. A slight smile crosses his face and he tells you to get up. You follow the instructions slowly and with disdain. He gently rubs your cheek, then, before you can react he pulls back and slaps you hard across the face. You scream and shiver, tears forming in your eyes as the stinging and burning sensation sweeps across your face. He grabs you by your hair and pulls you to your knees. You cry and swat at him but you can't stop him. He leans close and kisses your cheek. "You're my plaything," he says quietly. "I can do whatever I want with you". You start to bawl. He shushes you and says: once you're trained you'll be feeling more pleasure than pain. You need to learn your place first." He looks down at you and leans in close. "Who do you belong to?" he mutters. "W-what?" you stammer "Who do you belong to!" he says, raising his voice and bolting up to tower over you. Your heart beats out of control. You don't know what to say. He grows impatient. "I guess you'll need to be taught your place." he sighs before unchaining you and leading you into a hallway and to a dark closet. You find it to be surprisingly roomy. He flicks on a light and you see a coffin just big enough for a small person to fit into. You turn to bolt but you feel a sharp prick and stumble as you blackout and collapse to the ground.

You wake up with pins and needles dancing throughout your body. Your arms seem to be shackled in place but the worst feeling is the sensation on your clit. In your ear is the sound of your master's voice repeating over and over again "You're such a slut. Who do you belong to?" You try to shake the headphones free but can't. You lurch forward as the vibration on your clit gets stronger and more intense. You can't even whimper or make a sound. You taste lacy fabric and realize you're gagged with women's underwear. You can't see anything but you know you're trapped in a wooden box. Your memory slowly comes back to you as you realize you're locked in the coffin. You try to bang on the lid and try to scream but you can't make a sound. You finally realize you're not going anywhere. You feel a stinging sensation as the drugs continue to wear off and realize your pussy and ass are stuffed with toys. As the numbness fades you feel how deep inside of you they are. You're hungry and thirsty and exhausted but you can't do anything to free yourself. The vibration gets stronger. Your eyes tear up and you let out a loud shocked sigh as you cum all over yourself. You're more sensitive now and the experience is even more intense, it's starting to hurt. You've had two orgasms now and it hurts like hell. You try to shake free but all the toys and devices are secured tightly in place. You can't escape the constant repetition: "You're such a slut, who do you belong to? You're worthless. You live for me". you feel nauseous, and just want to rest. Suddenly it all stops. The voice and vibration both cease. You relax for a second and start hearing a gentle tapping and clicking sound like a combination lock being opened. After a series of loud clicks, the coffin opens and you see exactly how helpless you were. In the coffin which is now soaked with your sweat, tears, and spit you see your arms are secured to the coffin walls. A vibrator is secured to the wall of the coffin and it's placed directly onto your clit. The dildo inside you is huge. It measures at least 11 inches with about 7 of them being inside of you. Every part of you is restrained, your ankles, legs, waist, chest, shoulders, arms, and wrists are all fastened to the base or wall of the coffin. Your master looms over you, judging you. He removes the tape securing the gag in your mouth. And removes it revealing that it's your lace underwear. He removes the headphones from your ears and asks "who do you belong to?" Without any hesitation, you cry out: "You! I belong to you!" Your master helps you out of the coffin and removes the toys revealing them to be bigger than you could've ever endured while conscious. He leads you into a small room, more elegant than the last with no resemblance to the last room save for a barred window. He closes the door behind you and you hear the distinct beeping of a keypad. His heavy footsteps fade as he walks down the hallway away from you. You examine your new surroundings. The bed is so soft and the pillows make you crave the sweet relief and escape that only sleep could provide. You curl up and fall asleep.

As you awake you notice an orange light peeking through the curtains. You walk over to see what's outside and see nothing but a gorgeous, yet baron wooded landscape and forest hills. Your heart sinks. You glance at the dresser and see a fresh set of clothes. There's a note reading "put these on and come for breakfast." The thought of food makes you queasy and anxious. You put on the clothes and discover the shirt is too tight and can barely contain your tits and the shorts are way too short and your ass hangs out the bottom of them. You slowly walk out of your room finding the door to be unlocked. You hear the sound of plates and forks clattering. You walk into the room where your master is eating a large plate of food. Across from him is an empty plate, he invites you to sit. You do so and patiently wait to finally be fed. He continues to eat as though you're not present in the room. "Can I have something to eat?" you say, realizing how whiny and desperate you sound. He looks up at you and gestures for you to come to him. You get up and cautiously walk over to him. He looks at you, then to his plate. He grabs the plate holding it up just in front of you. You can smell the delicious eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. You reach out your hand to take some but he tilts the plate spilling it all over the floor. You recoil terrified that you might've done something wrong. He simply goes and gets more food to put on his plate. "Please can I have something to eat!" you say desperately, he glances at the mess on the floor and says "that is your meal." you're so hungry you get down on the ground and start eating as embarrassment pours throughout your body you look up at him after you've eaten, disgusted with yourself. "Good girl," he says. A warm feeling overpowers your already flush body. You question yourself as to why you're enjoying this. Your master finishes his food and brings his dishes to the sink. "You're going to clean all of these and if they're not spotless you'll go back into the coffin. You shiver at the thought and get straight to work. Finally, the last dish is clean. You pull the plug out of the sink and examine the kitchen. You open a drawer with cutlery in it and find an exceptionally sharp steak knife. You hide the knife in the fold of your shirt and walk back to your room where your master is waiting for you. "Undress." he says in a stern voice. Panic floods through your body and your blood turns into ice. You know that he'll see the knife. He gets up and walks towards you. You pull the knife out of the fold of your shirt and lunge at him. He easily catches your arm and twists until the knife clatters to the floor and you squeal in pain. He collects the knife and says "I'm sorry I should've hidden these so you weren't tempted. Too bad you have to suffer the consequences." You crawl backward until your back is against the wall. He walks over slowly and puts one hand on your waist and slowly traces his fingers up your body. He stops and whispers in your ear "you're going to spend a long time in the coffin. But first I think I should show you just how much control I have over you." He tears your clothes off and bends you over the bed, you start to cry as you feel his cock, hard against your skin. He slowly shoves it inside as you whine and start screaming. You feel your face grow hot and tears stream down your cheeks while your master grunts. You feel yourself breaking down into a whiny whimpering mess. You allow yourself to go limp and endure the pain of your master abusing your holes. He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head back, exclaiming: "if you cum before I do... you're going to wish that you'll never cum again." He fucks deeper into you while you shiver and squirm as the pain and pleasure overpower you. He spanks your ass hard and you lurch forward. He spanks you again harder. You blush, realizing how much you like it. He pulls you up and tosses you on the bed he lays down beside you and tells you to straddle him. You climb on and he pulls out a vibrator. You try to fit his cock in your pussy but he pushes your hands aside and does it himself. You let out a shriek as he starts toying your clit. You struggle and try to escape until he says "sit still. If you cum before I do you'll be in the coffin for a whole day." immediately you stop, he continues pounding your sore pussy. He pushes you up onto your hands and knees and twists your arms behind your back, binding them with his belt. He pushes your head down onto the bed and fucks your pussy still toying your clit. It's getting harder and harder to keep your mind from breaking. With every thrust, a new wave of brain fog. You keep pushing against him trying to make him cum. After a few minutes, you cum all over yourself and are left a stuttering mess. "Guess you have to go back in the coffin." He says, letting out a sigh. "But first, come here and get on your knees" you listen. You crawl over to your master. He rams his cock down your throat and fucks your face until he cums deep down your throat, forcing you to swallow. You feel the familiar prick of the syringe as you grasp to your fading consciousness as the drugs take over.

You awake in the coffin dreading what's coming next you scream and kick as best you can. Noticing the toys are now bigger and more painful. You stop struggling and yelp. You lay there helpless as the pain washes over you. Once the drugs fully wear off you feel everything. The pain and pleasure are unbearable. There's a red digital alarm clock counting down from 23:46:17 you cry as the vibration becomes more intense and you succumb to the pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm you endure. You glance at the clock assuming hours have passed but you see it's only been 20 minutes. Something in your brain snaps. You no longer feel human. You feel like an object built to feel pain and pleasure. After the clock starts blaring you emerge a new person. Everything is quiet as your master releases you and removes the toys you look up at him and say "thank you for showing me who I am." He stares into your eyes with a pleased look on his face. "what's your purpose, slut?" He asks. "To please my master!" you reply happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please consider leaving feedback to help me in my future works.


End file.
